Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser/Archiv
Hey ich will dich gerne in meine Geschichte einbeziehen. bioniclemaster724 17:52, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Inbezug in deine Geschichte Hallo Bioniclemaster, ich würde gerne als Guter Toa in deiner Geschichte vorkommen. Wenn es passt wäre ich gerne wie mein Toa Igni. Aber wenn du mich in einen anderen Toa umwandelst, ist es mir dann auchrecht. Denn deine selbsterfundenen Toa waren auch bis her immer fantastisch. Gruß Jadekaiser Ich will lieber einen eigenen erfinden, weil du hast ja für Igni eine Story und ich weiche dann zu sehr ab. bioniclemaster724 18:16, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Du solltest das bild von Tuyet unbedingt in deinen Artikel bringen. bioniclemaster724 18:26, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Toa in deiner Geschichte / Toa Tuyet Hallo Bioniclemaster, ich lasse mich dann mal überraschen, wie mein Toa Ego ausfallen wird. Bitte gebe mir das Element Eis oder Erde. Der Rest ist dir Überlassen. Tuyets Bild und ihr Profil kommt noch in den Beitrag. Ich bearbeite ihn gerade. Gruß Jadekaiser Vielleicht gebe ich dir ja beide elemente, wer weiß. Du machst auch gerade deine eigene Storyline, oder? bioniclemaster724 08:36, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Du machst auch gerade deine eigene Storyline, oder Ja, ich setzte meine bereits begonne Geschichte fort. Jadekaiser Ich habe eine neue begonnen. bioniclemaster724 08:01, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Bin mal Gespannt wie sie wird. Werde in meiner Geschichte die letzte Entwicklung von Tuyet beschreiben. Sie ist die einzige Toa von meinen, die noch nicht voll entwicklet ist. Jadekaiser Du kannst gespannt sein, denn du... nein ich verrate jetzt lieber nicht zu viel:-) bioniclemaster724 17:41, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Machst du dir kein Profil? bioniclemaster724 18:07, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wie meinst du das jetzt? Jadekaiser Deine Eigene Benutzerseite. Soetwas bioniclemaster724 18:10, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Dein erster Auftritt in meiner Geschichte wird im 9ten Kapitel von "Eine Welt ohne Toa sein. bioniclemaster724 15:47, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Tu wirst in Schatten der Apokalypse 3 auch bald aufkreutzen, habe deinen Namen aber abgekürzk auf Bima. Jadekaiser Ich arbeite lieber im Team. Welche Maskenkraft soll dein Toa haben? bioniclemaster724 16:22, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Hört sich schon mal gut an, ich habe auch schon einen Namen für dich, vorausgesetzt du willst deinen eigenen Namen aussuchen. bioniclemaster724 15:55, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich würde schon gerne Jadekaiser heisen, denn dieser Name ist relativ Neutral. Habe dein Namen nur abgekürtzt, weil ich einen Charakter nicht nach der Welt in der er lebt bennen möchte, das past nicht so ganz. Jadekaiser Ps. Aber als User Name bleibt Bioniclemaster sehr cool. Ok dann bleibt dein name so. bioniclemaster724 16:02, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Möchtest du als Toa, Matoraner oder als ein Bohrok Kal in meiner Geschichte vorkommern? Ein kleiner Hinweiß zu dem Bohrok KAL, dieser ist ein lebendes Wesen und nicht mehr von Krana und den Bahrag abhängig. Zu dem würde er zu den guten gehören. Jadekaiser Ich wäre gerne ein Toa entweder Stein oder ein Sonderelement, wenns geht. bioniclemaster724 16:06, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Sonder oder vereinte Elemente sind kein Problem, was hälts du davon " Stein / Plasma / Licht" oder schlage ein Sonderelement vor. Jadekaiser Stein/Plasma/Magnetismus wäre cool, ich habe schon ein modell für deinen Toa, du wirst ein Toa des eises sein. bioniclemaster724 16:15, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) So soll es sein dein Toa wird die Elemente Stein/Plasma/Magnetismus bekommen. Dazu gwürtzt mit der Maske der Tarnung. Möchtest du ein Einzelgänger sein oder Zum Geheimen Rat gehören? Jadekaiser Info Du musst jetzt alle deine Fan fics kennzeichnen, das heißt du musst hinter den namen deiner fan fic hinschreiben zu welcher sie gehört. bioniclemaster724 19:17, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Werde ich tun. Jadekaiser Wie geht das denn? Jadekaiser das kannst du in meiner diskussion lesen. bioniclemaster724 09:37, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Befindet sich der Link also doch dort? Oder verwendest du auch das Wikipedia-Design? *verwirrt* -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 09:59, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich benutze immer den Weinroten Skin. Ich benutze das was automatisch kam, wie man andere Skins oder so nutzen kann weiß ich noch nicht. Jadekaiser bioniclemaster724 13:45, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Jadekaiser, eins kann ich dir noch zu deinem Charakter in meiner Geschichte sagen: Du bist Mitglied in Lhikan`s Team. bioniclemaster724 17:56, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Schön, werde ich überleben oder drauf gehen? Für deinen Charakter baue ich gerade die Figur, wenn sie fertig ist, stelle ich sie hier rein. Du wirst einen Schwarz / Grauen Körper haben, eine Antrazid farbende Rüstung und Füße. Über Maske und Waffen überlege ich noch. Jadekaiser Ps. Du wirst zu den Überlebenden gehören. Ich will noch nicht zu viel verraten, wenn du willst kann ich gleich einen Prototypen für dich hochladen und wenn er dir gefällt kann ich ihn als du benutzen, aber eigentlich wollte ich ihn noch verändern, also wenn du willst kannst du ihn gleich sehen. bioniclemaster724 18:16, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Den Prototypen würde ich schon gerne sehen! Das macht Vorfreude auf den Veränderten. Jadekaiser Du kannst ihn in ein paar sekunden sehen. bioniclemaster724 18:21, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Jetzt ist er da bioniclemaster724 18:23, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wenn der Prototyp schon so cool aussieht, kann der Verändert nur noch besser werden. Jadekaiser Was könnte ich noch von dir aus verbessern? bioniclemaster724 18:28, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Eigendlich nur das mir eine Rüstung fehlt. Der Rest ist einfach schon Cool. Er sagt mir zu. Jadekaiser Ok werde daran arbeiten. bioniclemaster724 18:33, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Die Bilder für deine Toa Gestalt sind drin. Schaue unter Toa Bima ( Im Schatten der Apokalypse ) Jadekaiser Dein Auftritt Du wirst bald in meiner Geschichte Auftauchen. bioniclemaster724 18:34, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Du auch. Vermutlich auf Mata Nui. Jadekaiser Du bist bei mir auf einer Mission im südlichen Kontinent. bioniclemaster724 18:39, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Schön. Das hört sich ja gut an. Jadekaiser Du kannst jetzt deinen Auftritt lesen in Eine Welt ohne Toa, Kapitel 9 Zurück im Licht. Schön, mein Auftritt gefällt mir sehr gut. Weiter so! Jadekaiser Hast du schon die Bilder für deinen Charakter begutachtet? Gefallen sie dir? Jadekaiser Ja, ich finde es gut, dass ich aus teilen von hewkii Inika, meinem Lieblingsbionicle, bestehe, und ich liebe die Kanohi Ruru. bioniclemaster724 18:13, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Dazu verfügst du auch über ein ansehnliches Arsenal an Waffen. Jadekaiser Dein Auftritt ist jetzt auch drin. Wie schon gesagt Im Schatten der Apokalypse III Absatz " Auf Mata Nui ". Ich würde mich aber freuen wenn du auch alles davor lesen würdest. Habe das bei " Eine Welt ohne Toa auch getan. Sehr schöne Geschechte. Weiter so. Jadekaiser Danke sehr, ich lese jetzt mal die Geschichte durch. bioniclemaster724 09:51, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ich find die geschichte total super!!!! bioniclemaster724 17:29, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Danke! Vielen Dank! Hallo Bioniclemaster, ich habe gerade durch zufall das Bild von der Veränderten Version meine Charakters gesehen und bin hell auf Begeistert! Vielen Dank, dass ich ein so genialen Toa als Gestalt bekomme. Jadekaiser Danke sehr, ich hab nicht so viel verändert, nur ein schild dazu gegeben und dir eine andere Rüstung gegeben, Deine Maske hat eine andere Maskenkraft, es ist eine Kanohi Ahina in Form einer Kiril. bioniclemaster724 17:33, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Dennoch ist er sehr gut. Ich fühle mich geehrt. Wenn du Änderungen an deinem Toa Ego möchtets, teile sie mir mit. Darf ich mir das Bild von meinem Toa Ego auf meine Seite LAden? Deines Darfst du wenn du möchtest. Jadekaiser Dein Profil werde ich auch noch fertig Stellen, nur habe ich noch keine handfesten Anhalt- spunkte. Aber ich gebe dir ein Gutes Profil. Meine Vorgeschichte finde ich hervoragen, genause wie die Namen meiner Waffen. Jadekaiser Ja, du kannst dein Bild auf deine Seite stellen. Bis jetzt finde ich mich einen sehr guten Charakter. bioniclemaster724 17:56, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Dann werde ich dich auch auf diesem Level halten. Dein Charakter wird auch nicht so agresiv ausfallen wie die Übrigen Toa des Rates. Deinen emaligen Beruf kann ich dir schon sagen, als Matoraner was du Spezialsit für Magnettismus und Plasmatechnologie. Jadekaiser Dein Profil steht. Es beinhaltet auch eine grobe Umschreibung warum du auf Reisen bist und dich gerade auf Mata Nui befindest. Jadekaiser Ich les es mir mal durch. bioniclemaster724 08:09, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Hallo Bioniclemaster, ich brauche kurz deinen Rat. Welches der beiden Bilder von Igni gefällt dir Besser? Denn eines von beiden muss weg. So mit den Verschobenen Bildern sieht das Ganze nicht so gut aus. Jadekaiser Die Wahl fällt mir schwer. Ich finde das mit dem Airboard ein bisschen besser. bioniclemaster724 10:25, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ok. Danke für deine Meinung. Jadekaiser bist du in deiner Geschichte eigentlich auch vertreten? bioniclemaster724 17:30, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Noch nicht aber recht bald. Ich werde als lebender Pahrak-Kal dein freiwilliger Begleiter und Dolmetcher zwischen den anderen leben den Bohrok. Jadekaiser Die Bohrok-Kal werden in meiner Geschichte auch auftauchen, aber das könnte vielleicht auch eine Überraschung werden. bioniclemaster724 17:43, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ungewöhliche Freundschaft. Ich habe diese Erscheinungsform gewählt, weil ich es gut finde, wenn auch mal eine Freund- schaft zwischen Toa und einem Bohrok Kal geben sollte. Es wäre eine aussergewöhliche Freund- schaft nicht wie Zwischen Toa und Toa. Jadekaiser Asooooooo. Ich hab noch ne Frage, nach dem Großen Krieg, willst du da zurück nach Olda Nui gehen oder wieder in Metru Nui leben. (falls Metru Nui dann noch existiert.) bioniclemaster724 17:52, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) So wohl als auch. Gerne würde ich in Olda Nui leben, aber auch in weiteren Abendteuern vor kommen. Jadekaiser Klar kommst du wieder vor. Ich wollte nur schon mal in etwa planen wie meine Nächste Story werden wird. bioniclemaster724 18:04, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Kommst du denn auch in deiner Story vor? Wenn ja als wer oder was? Jadekaiser Ich bin Lhikan. bioniclemaster724 18:07, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ach! Ich hatte auf Dume getippt. Diese Version von Lihkan ist ja auch von Edlem Charakter. Jadekaiser Das mag sein, aber im Großen Krieg spiele ich nur die Nebenrolle, du bist die Hauptrolle (und natürlich Tuyet) bioniclemaster724 18:12, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Oh! Vielen Dank. In meinem neusten Kapitel ist es umgekehrt. Du spielst die Hauptrolle und ich die Nebenrolle. Denn dein Charakter wird maßgeblich dazu beitragen das die lebenden Bohrok auf der guten Seite bleiben. Jadekaiser Ich würde dir ja sagen was du tust, aber damit verderbe ich das Ende der Geschichte. bioniclemaster724 18:18, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich möchte es auch erst durch die Geschichte erfahren. Vor her nicht. :-) !! Jadekaiser Es wird auch spannend werden. bioniclemaster724 11:24, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Glatorian? Was hälst du von diesen Bildern? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHayY1gvReI Mmmmh! Machen einen guten Eindruck, aber ob sie echt oder sehr guter Fake sind, kann ich nicht beurteilen. Jadekaiser Ich auch nicht, ich warte lieber wieder ein bisschen, denn ich hatte mal Bilder von den Phantoka gesehen, die falsch waren. bioniclemaster724 18:12, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Geht mir änlich. So viele gut gemachte Fakes sind in LEGO Bilder Seiten zu finden. Es ist wirklich besser zu warten bis die officielen Bilder von LEGO persönlich drausen sind. Jadekaiser also ich hatte au mal fakes von den phantoka gesehen die waren aber schlecht gefakt ich denk wir müssens abwarten ich hab grad die figur für dein profil in meiner geschichte ^^ IgmikaNuva5294 Wo kann ich sie finden? Jadekaiser momentan nirgendwo ich hab nämlich nur die figur und nicht das profil erstellt =)mach ich warscheinlich heut abend IgnikaNuva5294 Schau mal auf Titan Lhikan und Im Schatten der Apokalypse 4 um deinen Character und die Begründung deiner neuen Titanen Gestalt an. Jadekaiser jop hab ich mir jetzt angeguckt ne gute idee, ich arbeite gerade an nem neues look für meinen Toa IgnikaNuva da können wir ja dann meine einbauen (weil im ernst is au nich bös gemeint ich find tian lhikan cool aber ich glaub ich pass nich in die rolle weil ich hab ja au nix mit lhikan zu tun) ^^ aber wenn du das so lassen willst is das ok =) Den Namen Titan Lhikan trägst du nur Vorübergehend. Später nennst du dich einfach IgNu. Die Bohrok taufen sich später einfach um. Dein Character hat mit Lhikan ausser dem vorrübergehenden Namen nichts zu tun. Ich habe diese Figur nur deshalb eingesetzt, weil es einfacher ist Fähikkeiten eine selbst gebauten Characters zu nehmen, weil man diese sch durchdacht hat. Jadekaiser ja aber ich würde trotzdem gerne das aussehen haben was ich entwickelt habe ;-) ich zeig dir aber erstmal dein aussehen , deine waffe ist der speer des vertrauens worüber ich nachher noch was schreibe wenn du irgentwas ändern möchtest kannn ich das machen ^^ Charaktere Meine Optik ist ja genauso Cool geworden wie die von Bioniclemaster. Ok, schick mir ein Bild wie dein Toa aussehen soll und den Namen der Waffen. Das Einzige was ich dann selbst basteln möchte ist seine Fähigkeiten. Damit es einfacher ist mit ihm zu Arbeiten. Mal Schauen wie ich eine änderung in das Bis her geschriebene geändert bekomme. Bitte baue deinen Charakter Bitte Stämmig und Muskolös. Dann brauche ich in dem wo du jetzt schon vorkommst nicht ändern ausser das Bild von meinem Titan agegen deines und dessen Profil umtauschen. Jadekaiser ok ^^ hier is das aussehen,die waffen heißen Doppelschwert der rache und klaue des giftes IgnikaNuva5294 Schöner Charakter, habe die Daten in dein Profil eingepasst. Du bekommst von Mir noch die Schattenkräfte , die meine Hunterseeker haben. Die Namen der Waffen sind gut gewählt. Schönes düsteres Erscheinungsbild. Jadekaiser An Bioniclemaster und IgnikaNuva5294. Mal eine Frage zu euren Charakteren. Wollt ihr im Laufe der Geschichte in den Geheimen Rat ein treten oder die Kaiser Garde wieder aufbauen? Ist wichtig, damit ich dies schon jetzt für den Verlauf meiner Geschichte vormerken kann. Jadekaiser Beides ist cool. Ich kann mich nicht so richtig entscheiden, ich glaube ich will die kaiser garde wieder aufbauen. bioniclemaster724 11:45, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) So wird es geschehen. Die Kaiser Garde wird durch dich und Kailani wieder aufgebaut und der Große Palast wieder in seine frühere Pracht versetzt. Leider bleibt einer von eurem Freundeskreis zurück. Jadekaiser wird als Takafu im Geheimen Rat bleiben ( Er war dort schließlich 91.000 Jahre lang) aber ihr werdet die besten Freunde bleiben. Ach ja es wird ein Bündnis zwischen der Garde und dem Rat geben. Jadekaiser Bioniclemaster du solltest mal auf die diskussionseite von jadekaiser(valley of the Mangai) gehen da sind noch n paar informationen Kailani wann schreibste deine Story weiter weil ich hab meine zu dem punkt geschreiben in dem meine Helden in dem anderen universum sind Kailani Der neue Block ist drin. Weitere folgen. Jadekaiser ok^^ Kailani Jadekaiser und Kailani, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das wirklich tue, aber falls bräuchte ich euer Einverständnis. Könnte Krika in unser Team aufgenommen werden? bioniclemaster724 14:30, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Meine Zustimmung hast du. In meiner Geschichte sind Krika und Gorast ja auch Gute Charactere. Jadekaiser meine zustimmung hast du ebenfalls^^ Kailani Ok, aber wie gesagt, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das passieren wird. bioniclemaster724 14:34, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ok ich hab meine Geschichte an den Punkt geschrieben an dem deine ist Kailani So ich habe jetzt gerade auch aus Takafu Jadekaiser gemacht. Lese es am besten und sag mir wir es dir gefällt. Jadekaiser is ziemlich gut geworden ich füge das auch in meine Story ein da das meine helden auch sehen Kailani Trennung Wegen deiner Waffenkammer für den geheimen Rat: in der Story könnten wir das ja so machen,dass die Nynrah-Geister die beim geheimen Rat in Sicherheit gebracht wurden ein paar neue Waffen gebaut haben Kailani Gute Idee. Sobald meine Waffenlisten stehen, teile ich dir mit Welche Waffen von den Geistern stammen können. Jadekaiser Du bekommst auch eine neue gestalt. bioniclemaster724 15:13, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Da bin ich mal Gespannt! Lese mal meine neue Sache um Dume, was hälts du davon? Jadekaiser Ich bin sehr begeistert, ich hab mal ne Frage an dich, gibt es von deinen Charakteren einen den ich kurz auf Kanoya auftreten lassen kann? Das wäre nämlich cool, das wäre so eine Art schnittstelle zwischen deiner und meiner Geschichte. bioniclemaster724 09:14, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Bediene dich an allen Matoranern oder auch an Dume meets Garde. Nur meine Toa sind fest in EInsätze Gebunden. Kannst auch die benannten Vahki einsetzten, beispielsweiße Anubis oder Goro. Noch mal eine Bitte, lese auch mal meine Seiten um die Rüstkammer und Fahrzeuge. Sag mir was ich an den Texten inhaltlich ändern könnte und wie dir es zusagt oder nicht. Bitte ehrliche Kritik. Jadekaiser Jadekaiser, deine Figur ist schon Fertig, du hast ein Dreiklingiges Schwert und einen Rhotukawerfer. Du hast einen ähnlichen körper wie Umbra und die Kanohi Ignika, würde das Bild gerne reinstellen, muss aber zuerst meinen Bluetooth-stick finden^^ bioniclemaster724 14:53, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bin mal riesig gespannt! :-) jadekaiser Unterschrift Bitte signiere diskussionsbeiträge mit ~~~~.Nathanael1711talk 19:39, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) willst du gerne in meiner geschicht als Toa Jadekaiser vorkommen?Axonnmaster 13:39, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Sehr gerne sogar, kommst ja auch in meiner vor. Gebe mir bitte Tuyet als Freundin mit. Das ist sie in meiner Geschichte auch nur heiss ich da Takafu. Jadekaiser Jadekaiser und Kailani, wäre es für euch ok, wenn ihr in meiner Geschichte zusammenkommt? bioniclemaster724 14:36, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) äääähhh... *seuftz* naja ok is ja eh nur ne geschichte XD (nichts gegen dich Jade) Kailani 16:41, 12.9.08 (UTC) Kein Problem. Ist doch nur ne Geschichte. Mehr doch auch nicht. Hinter meiner Tuyet steckt ja auch keine reale Freundin. Sie ist für die Geschichte einfach erfunden. Jadekaiser Jadekaiser und Kailani, da bin ich ja mal gespannt! xD Skorpi63 14:53, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Mal schauen, vieleicht ist der Scorpi in meiner Geschichte bald auch nicht mehr einsam. Jadekaiser hätte nichts dagegen. Skorpi63 14:53, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ok, dann mach ich das. Das mache ich eigentlich nur, weil Tuyet und Lhikan sich trennen. bioniclemaster724 14:54, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Tuyet und Lhikan trennen sich ???? Oh mann.... Skorpi63 14:57, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) PS:Muss weg, ich gehe jetzt off. Wenn ihr das nicht wollt müsst ihr es sagen, war nur ne Idee. bioniclemaster724 08:56, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wie ich schon andeutete, in einer Bionicle Geschichte sind wir alle im prinzip Fictive Charaktere. Daher habe ich damit keine Probleme. Aber das sich Lhikan und Tuyet trennen, finde ich trotzdem Schade. Jadekaiser 13.Sep.2008 Ich werde es in der Geschichte erklären. bioniclemaster724 09:07, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bin mal gespannt. Skorpi63 09:11, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Scorpis Freundin in meiner Gerschichte thumb|250px|Toa Levika So wird deine Toa Freundin aussehen. Jadekaiser guckt euch mal den Toa des Eises und schattens an : so sieht Nathanael in meiner story aus wenn sie/er will (selbst gebaut)thumb|250px|Toa Nathanel Kailani 17:40,12.9.08 (UTC) Sieht gut aus. Jadekaiser beide cool! Skorpi63 18:26, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) irgendwie wird mir angzeigt (bei zu letzt geändert) das Bioniclemaster was auf diese seite geschrieben hat jedoch sieht man das nich IgnikaNuva5294 09:11, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das ist einen Absatzt höher. werde ihn makieren. Habe die Aktuellen beiträge durch einen Absatz getrennt. Schaue unter dem Absatz, der Teil von Bioniclemasters Beitrag ist. Jadekaiser Jadekaiser sie/er? ich bin ein Junge. Nathanael1711talk 14:38, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Beiträge? Sind auf deiner Seite all deine beiträge aufgelistet? Skorpi 14:23, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Meinst du meine Hauptseite mit den Bildern? Wenn ja, dann sind es alle miene Beiträge. Jadekaiser gut, wollte ich nur wissen, denn am Anfang kam mir das wenig vor, jetzt habe ich nachgezählt. Skorpi 14:34, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Im Schatten d. Apokalypse 12 Hört sich ja schon mal gut an... aber seit wann haben Bionicle denn Kinder? Nathanael1711talk 16:27, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe in meiner geschichte auch ein kind vorkommen lassen, weil ich mich (das hört sich sicher dämlich an) frage wo die Matoraner herkommen. bioniclemaster724 17:45, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wurden die nicht auch erschaffen? Skorpi 17:55, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) naja na klar die av-matoraner von den großen wesen und die restlichen von mata nui jedoch denken wir uns hier heschichten aus und ich find so wie in deiner story bringt das mehr "trauer" oder so rein IgnikaNuva5294 17:58, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Alle matoraner wurden von den Großen Wesen erschaffen, ich frage mich nur wo neue Matoraner herkommen, denn die leben ja auch nicht ewig. bioniclemaster724 18:09, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) also ich versteh es schon so das matoraner unsterblich sind also vom alter her jedoch muss man sagen das die meisten damaligen in toa verwandelt wurden und dann mussten ja neue kommen oder ??? ach egal xD in deiner geschichte hört sichs gut an xD IgnikaNuva5294 18:13, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich glaube, das ich mal gelesen habe, dass sie so auch neu produziert werden können. Skorpi 18:17, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) am besten wir fragen Nathanael IgnikaNuva5294 18:23, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wenn Matoraner tot sind, können sie von einem, speziell darauf spezialisiertem Matoraner oder Turaga wieder repariert werden. bioniclemaster724 18:26, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das klappt aber nicht immer, sonst wäre Tuyet nur eine indirekte mörderin... Ich habe die Frage mal hingekrizelt. Skorpi 18:27, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) vielleicht gibt es nur wenige darauf spezialisierte matoraner oder turaga. bioniclemaster724 18:28, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) naja erklär das mal jaller und wie is das dann bei toa bzw. tiraga geht das da auch ich mein im toa-dunkle jäger krieg offensichtlich nicht IgnikaNuva5294 18:29, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Die Toa Inika haben Matoro´s körper repariert als dieser von Umbra zerstör wurde, danach konnte Matoro wieder leben, na ja er hatte ja auch seine Iden eingesetzt. bioniclemaster724 18:30, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Warten wir einfach auf die Antwort... Skorpi 18:31, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) nee ich mein die situation als jaller von Thurak getötet wurde ach egal vielleicht sagts und ja Nathanael , ich such mal n bisschen in wiki nui rum IgnikaNuva5294 18:33, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC)p.s. Umbra is doch kein großes wese und gegen den haben sie anders gekämpft oder ??? siehe: Inika Artikel(glaub ich) Umbra? Was hat das mit Umbra zu tun? Den haben die Toa doch ausgetrickst, das er gegen die Eiswand von Matoro gerast ist... Skorpi 18:36, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Den Inika Artikel habe ich vollständig überarbeitet. Es war so sie mussten durch die Kammer des todes, aber um da durch zu kommen muss jemand sterben. Matoro opferte sich und setzte im letzten moment seine Iden ein um nicht zu sterben. Den kaputten körper reparierten die Toa später und matoro "lebte" wieder. bioniclemaster724 18:37, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja, Skorpi aber erst nachdem die Toa, Matoro wieder repariert hatten. bioniclemaster724 18:38, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ach so, ich dachte es hat direkt mit umbra zu tun. Skorpi 18:38, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Die Bezeichnung Tochter gab Zermeckes Kakama, weil er diese als Matornaerin bei sich auf nahm und wie eine Tochter behandelte. Kakama ist nicht in echt Zermeckes Tochter. Jadekaiser Toa und Kinder In meiner Geschichte können Toa Kinder haben. Das ganze kommt dadurch zustande, das die Gefühle der Liebe, von einer weiblichen Toa in einen Herzstein umgewandeltet werden kann. Aus diesem Herzstein wird erst ein Tao Matoran ( optisch nicht von einem normalen Matoran zu unterscheiden) udn aus diesem wieder ein Toa. Ihr habt doch sicherlich festgestellt, warum Tuyet eine besondere bindung zu der Matoranerin Marlene hat. Nun wisst ihr warum. Das gleiche traf auch auf Zermeckes und dessen Toa Frau zu. Deshalb istz Kakama Zermeckes Tochter. Jadekaiser Unterschrift Du weißt schon: "~~~~" statt "Jadekaiser". Und bitte KEINE PS!!! Nathanael1711talk 17:17, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Verstanden, keine Ps mehr. Obwohl diese Unterschrifft so als Format sehr Kompliziert aussieht. Gibt es da nen Klick der das Autumatisch macht? --Jadekaiser 17:26, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 17:26, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hey Jade ich würde gerne 2 neue Toa für den Rat entwerfen wäre das ok ??? ^^ IgnikaNuva5294 08:17, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das ist absolut ok. Du könnest theoretisch noch mehr Toa für den Rat bauen, denn der Rat hat ca. 1.200 Mitglieder 600 davon sind Toa die andere Hälfte Titanen. Denn ich habe den Geheimen Rat jetzt in zwei Versionen die eine für unsere gemeinsamme Geschichte und die andere für die Haupt Geschichte. Schaue auf meine Seite da findest du einmal den Geheimen Rat mit Vorwort Im Schatten der Apokalypse und einmal mit Vorwort Die Kaiser Garde. Der "Die Kaiser Garde "Der Geheime Rat" ist der der auch für unsere gemeinsamme Geschichte wichtig ist. Wenn du beide liest, siehst du den unterschied an der Stelle Geheime Indeitionen. Der "Im Schatten der Apokalypse Geheime Rat hat dort einen neuen Text Teil. --Jadekaiser 09:42, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 09:42, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hier ist noch die Antwort bezüglich Toa Kinder. In meiner Geschichte können Toa Kinder haben. Das ganze kommt dadurch zustande, das die Gefühle der Liebe, von einer weiblichen Toa in einen Herzstein umgewandeltet werden kann. Aus diesem Herzstein wird erst ein Tao Matoran ( optisch nicht von einem normalen Matoran zu unterscheiden) udn aus diesem wieder ein Toa. Ihr habt doch sicherlich festgestellt, warum Tuyet eine besondere bindung zu der Matoranerin Marlene hat. Nun wisst ihr warum. Tuyet und Marlene sind Schwestern. Das gleiche traf auch auf Zermeckes und dessen Toa Frau zu. Deshalb istz Kakama Zermeckes Tochter. --Jadekaiser 09:48, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 09:48, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ok hier die bilder thumb|250px|Toa Inika Kailanithumb|250px|Toa Inika Jaller IgnikaNuva5294 09:54, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)